


Cradle Will Rock: Extras

by Moiself



Series: Cradle Will Rock [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Finn, Alpha Roman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddle Nest, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Dean, Daddy Roman, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Halloween Costumes, Kid Dean, Kid Fic, Kid Seth, M/M, Meet the neighbours, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Seth, Other, Romantic Gestures, ambreigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A home for prompts & one-shots from the Cradle Will Rock omegaverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

The omegaverse of Cradle Will Rock has taken on a life of it's own, so this is a home for those wee tumblr prompts or random fits of inspiration that don't exactly fit into the main storyline.

Length, pairings & ratings will vary and these pieces may not be in any particular chronological order. I'll update the tags as new chapters warrant it.

If there's a scene you'd like to see give me a shout on [tumblr](http://sortofgetit.tumblr.com/) or drop it in a comment here. I can't promise anything, but as long as it's not going to give anything away from the main fic, I'll consider it.

Thanks for the love you've shown this wee verse so far!


	2. When Dean Met Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My darling jellybelly30 requested a look at the first time Roman and Dean meet, since they've both mentioned it briefly in the main fic - Dean in ch1 and Roman in ch5.

Dean flipped down the sun visor and checked his reflection in the mirror. He neatened his hair as much as it would be neatened and straightened the collar of his polo shirt. This part of their business, delivering personalised gift baskets was still so very new that making a good impression on every single customer, every single time was vital.

He glanced down at the basket sitting on the passenger seat beside him. Seth really had a knack for putting them together. Baby socks, mittens, burp cloths and onesies became cupcakes, flowers and even a little swaddled baby. Lotions and creams were artfully tucked in along with Cradle Will Rock’s signature with every purchase, an individually wrapped square of chocolate for the mama or papa to be.

Satisfied that his appearance wasn’t going to do any damage to the company’s reputation, Dean lifted the basket carefully and slid out of the van, bumping the door shut behind him. He climbed the few steps to the porch and rang the doorbell, taking advantage of the short wait for an answer to double check the name of the recipient a final time.

The door opened and without warning, Dean's senses were almost overwhelmed by a blast of the most delicious scent he had ever smelt. It was reminiscent of vanilla, of sage, of the sun warmed pages of a book forgotten about while lying on the beach, but more than anything, it smelled to Dean like _mate_. Every single atom of his being was screaming 'MINE!'. As if pulled by a magnet, his gaze travelled upwards, halting at a handsome face, as stunned looking as it was stunning.

Roman stood dumbstruck, staring at the omega in front of him. Not just any omega, _his_ omega. He was as sure of it as he was of his own name. Bright blue eyes were looking right back at him, burning into his soul, claiming him. The man's heavenly scent crept across the gap between them, citrusy crisp and clean.

Time stood still for them both as they stood under each other's gaze, a light flush creeping across their cheeks and the slightest quickening of breath the only indications of the significance of this otherwise ordinary happening.

"Who was it Roman?"

The moment was disrupted by the appearance of an older woman in the doorway. Roman's mother smiled inwardly as she took in the sight of her not so little boy rendered speechless by the fair haired omega in front of him.

As if he had only just noticed he was holding it, the blond man suddenly thrust the basket he was carrying out in front of himself, and without taking his eyes off the alpha, spoke.

"Delivery for Sasha Corbin..."

"I'll take that, thanks." Stepping out momentarily to accept it, she leaned into Roman on the way back past.

"Talk to him son."

The solid thunk of the door closing snapped the pair out of their trance.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm Roman."

"I heard." He gave Roman a dimpled grin, earning a warm smile back in return. "I'm Dean, pleasure to meet you."

He extended his hand in greeting, the butterflies in his stomach dancing up a storm when Roman clasped it in both of his and shook it warmly.

"I... I should get back to work."

Reluctance dripped off every syllable as Dean gestured in the direction of his van parked by the kerb.

"Let me see you to your car."

Somehow both men managed to make it to the bottom of the steps without taking their eyes off each other. Slowly they made their way down the path, dragging out the short journey, not wanting to part.

"Can I take you out tonight Dean?"

There was no hesitation in the omega's reply.

"I'd like that." He flashed Roman that dimpled grin once again. “I’m working until six.”

“Seven then?” Dean nodded. “Where will I pick you up?”

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening it, he removed a business card and handed it to Roman.

“Here. It’s the store address, I share the apartment upstairs. Blue door at the side of the building. My number’s on there too.”

Tucking the card into his back pocket, Roman reached for the door with the other hand, opening it for Dean. Sliding into his seat and buckling his seatbelt, Dean looked up once more at the handsome alpha.

“So I’ll see you later then?”

“Later. Blue door. Can’t wait.”

Tugging the door shut, Dean started the engine, and with another smile and a wave to Roman, drove off. He barely made it out of the street before letting out a yell of delight, pulling over so he could thrash about in safety. He had a date with Mr Perfect, the last thing he needed was to crash now.

Only when the small van had turned the corner of the street and finally passed from view, did Roman turn back to the house, noticing at last the audience waving from every window. Grinning from ear to ear, he headed back inside.

“Soooo, any suggestions where I should take my future mate on our first date?”

 

 


	3. Onesie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [This](http://captainbigdickambrose.tumblr.com/post/122702857728/i-was-thinking-about-you-alpha-omega-fic-this) exchange on tumblr with the delightful CBD was the catalyst for this particular ficlet. 
> 
> Originally gifted to him as a tumblr birthday gift.
> 
> Takes place in the near future of the main fic, a few weeks after ch7.

Roman could hear the sounds of grunting and loud muttering as soon as he stepped through the apartment door. **  
**

“Rome? Is that you? Help!!”

Panicking in case something was wrong with Dean or God forbid, the baby, he dropped the rolls of bubble wrap he was carrying and sped down the hall, zig zagging past the piles of boxes already packed. He’d left Dean emptying out the big dresser in their room, figuring out that he would be safe enough lifting clothes and packing them into the suitcases he’d left on the bed. What if the dresser had tipped over? What if Dean was trapped? Or worse?

All manner of dreadful images filled his mind as he flung the bedroom door open with a crash.

“Dean baby! Is everything….”

His voice tailed off as he took in the total lack of carnage in the room. The dresser was still on its spot, the suitcases full, still on the bed.

The reason his help was needed though was rather apparent.

Dean was laid back on the bed beside the filled cases struggling to reach past his bump and grasp the zipper of of a pale grey onesie. Roman recognised it as the one he’d bought his mate last year. Well before he fell pregnant.

“A little help here Rome!”

Roman crossed over to the bed and helped his omega up to his feet.

“Baby you want to tell me what’s going on?”

“I found it in the bottom drawer when I was packing….and it looked so cosy…and I wanted to be cosy…and you weren’t here so I thought I’d put it on…but I GOT FAT!!” He flapped his hands in the general direction of his belly and the zipper that didn’t stand a chance of closing over his bump.

Roman sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled his mate onto his lap, his big hand rubbing soothing circles on Dean’s back.

“You didn’t get fat, you got pregnant. This was snug fitting when you first got it, of course it’s not going to fit you when you’re almost seven months along.”

He reached for Dean’s shoulders to help him take off the too small garment, only for his mate to shrug his hand off.

“No. Wanna wear it.” he huffed.

“It’s not going to zip up baby.”

“Don’t care. Wanna be cosy. Wearing it.”

“Ok then.”

Roman held onto Dean like he was made of crystal as he stood up, turned around and laid him back onto the bed, his upper body supported by his ever growing mound of pillows. He gave his omega a quick peck on the lips, then lifted the cases off the foot of the bed before stepping back out into the hallway.

Dean barely had a moment to wonder what his alpha was doing before he was back, his arms filled with blankets and the pillows from the couch. Dumping his cargo on the bed he quickly kicked off his shoes and stripped down to his underwear.

Climbing onto the bed beside Dean he started surrounding them both with the blankets and pillows making a snug little nest despite the summer heat. The last blanket in place, he laid back on the pillows and gathered his mate in close, both of them feeling the soft movements of their child inside his very own cosy nest.

“You want to be cosy baby, we’ll be cosy. We’re going to stay here and cuddle. The packing can wait. Finn and Seth will be here tomorrow. They can help then.”

Dean’s thanks took the form of a silent kiss, no words disturbing the tranquility of the moment.  

_— one week later —_

“Dean! Delivery!”

“Sign for it Seth, I’m on my way down!”

By the time Dean waddled his way downstairs from Seth’s apartment into the store, the parcel in question was sitting on the counter.

“Why haven’t you opened it?”

“It’s not for the shop, it’s addressed to you.”

Dean shrugged and grabbed the scissors, making short work of getting it open. Grasping a corner, he shook the item free revealing a new soft grey onesie, just like the one he’d fought with the week before. Except it was clear from the shape that this was cut a little differently around the middle. Plenty of room for his bump in this pregnancy onesie. Or was it a twosie now? Grinning he waddled off again in the direction of the fitting room to put it on.

Seth took out his phone and quickly shot a ‘good job’ text to Roman before following Dean to the fitting room, reaching the door just as the inevitable yell rang out.

“Seth! Need a little help here!”


	4. The very beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's more fun than a truck parked next door?  
> Meeting the new neighbours of course!
> 
> This one wasn't a request, it's been bubbling away in the background for a while :)

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Jamie had just enough time to set down the basket of clean laundry he was carrying before his arm was grabbed by his rather excited son.

"Daddy! Daddy! Come see! Come see!"

The last time Seth had gotten so excited, it was the day that the neighbour's cat had left a half dead mouse on their front porch and he'd wanted to keep it as a pet. Luckily Jamie had been able to distract him with a new story book from the emergency 'distract Seth' stash, long enough for Joey to put the little thing out of it's misery. Those neighbours, and their cat, had moved out a few weeks back, so it wasn't likely to be a feline tribute this this time thank goodness.

"Truck!"

Seth all but squealed as he got closer to the window, frantically pointing and almost jumping up and down on the spot. Peeking out, Jamie could see a moving truck outside the formerly empty house next door.

That explained the excitement then. Trucks were Seth's latest obsession. If they passed one on the road when they were out for a walk, Seth would stop in his tracks and wave at the driver until it was out of sight. If it was parked up he wouldn't move on until he'd walked round it and had a good look.

And now here was one right on his own street!

"Can we go see? Please Daddy?"

Jamie knew he'd get no peace until he'd taken Seth outside.

"Ok munchkin, but only for a little while. We don't want to be getting in the way of the new folks."

That was enough for Seth. Running over to the the front door he waited for his Daddy to come open it, but once it was unlocked, he was off like a shot, charging down the path and speeding towards the object of his focus.

Reaching the bottom of the neighbour's drive, Jamie spied up his son chatting animatedly to a rather pregnant looking redheaded woman.

"Hiya. Who are you? This your truck? I like your truck."

"Hello there sweetie. No, this isn't my truck. It belongs to the nice men carrying the boxes."

"Seth! Leave the nice lady alone, she's busy."

Catching up to where they were standing he ruffled his boy's hair.

"Oh don't worry, he's no bother. I know just what they're like at that age, my little boy is the same usually. Hi, I'm Amy. We're just moving in, as I'm sure you can tell."

"Jamie, we're over next door. This here scamp is my Sethie. He's a little bit fixated with trucks right now, aren't you munchkin?"

"I gotta new truck for my birday!"

With a little difficulty due to her bump, Amy ducked down a little closer to Seth's level.

"Oooh lovely. And what age were you on your birthday?"

"Three! One, two three!"

"A big boy. That's the same as my little boy. He went round to explore the backyard. Maybe if your daddy says it's ok, you could go see if you can find him."

Seth looked up at his Daddy for permission. At his nod, he ran off round the side of the house, leaving the two adults chuckling fondly.

Reaching the garden, Seth spotted a boy sitting under a big tree. He looked sad, or like he had a sore tummy, or maybe his mommy said he wasn't allowed any more cookies. He wandered over until he was in front of the sad boy.

"H'lo."

The boy looked up but didn't say anything.

"M'Seth. What's your name?"

"Dee."

“Why you sad DeeDee?”

“Smells funny. And my toys are inna box. And Mommy is too busy with the moo men to get em.”

“I have toys. You wanna come play?”

“Ok. What you got?”

“Lots. An a new truck. Got for my birday. M’three. You like trucks?”

“Yup. I like trucks an puppies an drawin. Drawin is the best. So’s trucks an cars an puppies.”

“Wanna be friends?” Seth held his hand out to Dean.

“Hafta ask your mommy if you wanna come play."

Dean stood and hand in hand, the two little boys quickly walked back round to the front of the house where Dean’s mommy and Seth’s daddy were still talking.

“...so William is on his way with the rental truck and the rest of the furniture.”

“Like I said, you’re joining us for dinner tonight. Joey will be delighted to meet y’all.”

“Mommy! Can I go play wiv Seff? He has a new truck.”

“Can he Daddy? The moo men have all his toys.”

Both grown ups laughed at the serious faces on the tiny pair.

“Do they now? Well I suppose he can come play with us until the moving men are done.”

“Thanks! That’s a load off my mind.”

“Not just your mind you should be taking a load off honey, you shouldn’t be doing so much in your condition.” he tutted at Amy.

“Here’s what we’ll do. I’m taking these two back to mine, you’re going to finish supervising the last couple of boxes here and then you’re coming over to rest up until my Joey gets home, then we can go help your William.”

“You don’t have to do all thi..”

“Eheheh! We’re neighbours honey, we look out for each other.”

He clapped his hands, end of discussion.

“Boys! Let’s go! I think I might have some cookies and milk for any good little boys. Do we have any good little boys here?”

“ME!!!”

“ME!!!”

“Off you go then…”

Seth took Dean’s hand and ran off towards his own house, as their respective parents watched on, little realising just what they were witnessing the start of.

By the time Dean’s daddy with the funny voice arrived a little while later though, it was pretty clear.

“Who’s this little laddie Dean?”

“This is Seff. He’s my best fren.”

“And DeeDee is mine.”


	5. Baby's first Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not scary and it's not smutty, but I couldn't resist writing this little Halloween inspired slice of domestic fluff. Enjoy!

At almost four months old, the first signs of Tommy’s personality were definitely starting to shine through. He was a happy, alert little boy, already beginning to take an interest in the world around him. He liked to be held against Dean's chest after he’d been fed, he loved when Roman tickled his feet with his beard at diaper time and he even had a special little gurgle for Grandma Amy when she rocked him in her arms and sang to him. 

He was just as quick to let them know when he wasn't happy too. His scrunched up little face told them he wasn't a fan of Auntie Paige’s taste in music, and the volume of his wailing left no one confused as to just how he felt if either daddy was too slow in getting a nice warm onesie on him after bath time or a fresh diaper when he’d pooped. 

Yes, Dean thought, he was definitely becoming his own little person. It made everything seem so very worth it. 

Especially when they had moments like this one. Fed, changed and fresh from a nap, both of them lying on the floor of the living room, a soft blanket cushioning Tommy’s delicate back from the roughness of the thick rug. He was dangling a little plushie bat above his son, letting his tiny hands reach up for it. 

Tommy flailed about a few times before catching hold of the small toy. He cooed at Dean's little cheer of encouragement, then immediately brought it to his mouth with a touch too much enthusiasm. 

He blinked as he hit himself in the face, then gave his daddy a look as if to say ‘why did you do that to me?’ and started to snuffle. 

Dean chuckled and blew raspberries on his baby’s tummy until his legs were kicking and he was babbling happily once more. 

He checked the time on the clock sitting on the mantel. Roman would be back from his Saturday morning errands very soon and then they’d be heading out as a family to take Tommy trick or treating for his first Halloween. Well, taking him to go see Uncle Sethie & Auntie Paige at Cradle Will Rock, and then Auntie Mina at the coffee shop, before calling past Roman’s parents and finally his own. 

Which meant almost time to get the little man into his costume. 

First though, there were a few minutes to spare for some tummy time. Maybe today would be the day Tommy even manage to roll himself over. 

He lifted him carefully and rearranged him on his tummy, clapping and beaming encouragement at the little boy as he stretched and raised his head up. 

“Who’s a clever little man? Look at you doing your push ups. You keep that up you'll soon be big and strong like daddy won't you? Yes you will…”

He made the plushie bat dance again, making Tommy babble and try to reach for it.

“Steady there lil guy...you’ll bash your nose…”

He set the bat down and reached out to pick his son up, as he did so though Tommy gave himself a little push and suddenly managed to roll himself onto his back. He gurgled and kicked his feet in delight. 

“Oh my clever little man! Aren't you just the smartest boy? Yes you are...you are!”

Dean heaped the praise onto Tommy, utterly delighted to see his precious little man hitting yet another milestone.

Scooping his treasure up into his arms he carried him across the the sofa to get him dressed and ready to surprise Roman. Tommy was contentedly placid as Dean tucked him into the bunting, happily blowing bubbles at his daddy as he eased his arms into the sleeves and fastened the zipper. Not wanting him to overheat, he decided to wait for Roman to get home before pulling up the hood to complete the look.

“Oh my god...so cute. I could just eat you up lil guy.”

The noise of the front door opening caught his attention. He tugged the costume hood up and propped Tommy up in a nest of pillows in the corner of the couch.

“Perfect timing. IN THE LIVING ROOM RO!”

He stood back and fished his cell phone out of his pocket, snapping a few pictures of Tommy as Roman came into the room.

“Well...what do you think? Isn’t Tommy the cutest?”

Roman greeted his mate with a kiss.

“Always...but…”

“But what?”

“A banana’s not exactly scary baby…”

“It is if you have an allergy...but that’s not why I picked it. I just thought…”

He paused a moment to tickle Tommy’s feet and make him laugh again.

“...I just thought that it would be nice next year, and the next...we could have a whole bunch of them...you know...make it a thing.”

Roman wrapped his arm around his mate and kissed the top of his head.

“Can’t wait until we have a whole bunch of em.”

Dean rested his head on Roman’s shoulder. 

“Me either Rome...OH!”

“What?”

“I can’t believe I almost forgot...did you pick up that package from the post office for me?”

“Of course I did.”

He ducked out of the room and returned in a moment, carrying a brown paper parcel.

“What’s so important about this then?”

Dean grinned excitedly as he answered.

“Open it.”

“Onesies? Brown onesies?”

“Monkey onesies Ro! _Monkey_ onesies. We gotta match our little banana baby.”

Tommy’s happy gabbling rang in Roman’s ears as shrugged and headed out of the room to change.


	6. Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the morning of their bonding ceremony, Finn has a surprise for Seth.

Seth blinked his way awake. For a split second, as the familiar bedroom came into focus he almost forgot what day it was. The invigorating aroma of coffee and a rustling by the window helped to snap him back into the present. Finn let the curtain drop from his hand and crossed over to the bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress and leaning down to kiss his mate.

“Morning sleepyhead.”

Seth sat up and gratefully accepted one of the mugs of coffee Finn picked up from the nightstand.

“I didn’t even hear you get up to make these.”

“Wasn’t me, your Dad knocked the door a few minutes ago with them. He said breakfast will be ready in ten. Something about zebra cakes?”

Seth giggled.

“Awesome! He only makes those on birthdays and special occasions…it’s regular pancakes with stripes of chocolate batter...you know, like a zebra? Well I thought so when I was little.”

Finn smiled at Seth’s answer to his unasked question.

“You must have been so adorable as a kid… zebra cakes...” He leaned in and kissed Seth’s forehead. “...and I should think this certainly counts as a special occasion.”

Seth grinned into his coffee, nervous excitement about what the day was to bring starting to bubble up inside him. Finn stood up and made his way over to his overnight bag, fishing something out of the side pocket and returning to take up his spot beside Seth once more, talking all the while.

“I cannot wait until the ceremony, I cannot wait to show all our family and friends that you’re mine, that I’m yours...I was yours from the second I walked up to the counter that day and you looked up and smiled at me. This just makes it all official...and…and…”

He reached out and laced his fingers with Seth’s, lifting his hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle before continuing.

“...and I know things are done differently here, but it used to be tradition in Ireland for bonded mates to wear matching rings...so...Mister Matthews...would you do me the honour of accepting my gift of a bond ring?”

Finn’s use of the rarely utilised formal title for an unbonded man served only to highlight the solemnity of the moment. Seth set down his mug and looked directly into Finn’s shining blue eyes, his answer utterly sincere.

“The honour would be mine Mister Bálor.”

He watched attentively as Finn unclenched his free hand to reveal a small ring box, and letting go of Seth, opened it.

Lying inside were two white and yellow gold rings, the surface covered in a repeating pattern of crowned hearts clasped between two hands, interspersed with simple knots. As he slipped one of the rings onto the third finger of Seth’s hand, he explained what the pattern meant.

“It’s called a claddagh, the heart is for love, the hands are for friendship and the crown is for loyalty. The knots have no beginning or end, they are forever…”

He was cut off as Seth surged forward, capturing his lips in a brief kiss.

“It’s beautiful. You said matching, right?”

Finn nodded and held the box out to Seth. He took the remaining ring and mirrored Finn’s actions, placing it on the same finger of his alpha’s left hand before placing his own on top and admiring both rings side by side.

“Such a lovely thought Finn, I’m so glad you did this…”

Any further conversation or reflection was interrupted by a sound Seth was only too familiar with, his Daddy yelling at him from downstairs to come get fed.

“Don’t make me come up those stairs munchkin! Breakfast’s ready and it’s gonna get cold! You boys make sure you’re decent before you leave that room you hear!”

They kissed once more and made their way down hand in hand to the kitchen where both sets of parents were waiting on them, eager to get the rest of the day started.


	7. Belly rubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I miss ambreigns and I like mpreg , (sorry about that but not really) and and i just want to read about dean being pregnant and calling roman at work so he can rub his belly .  
> Just something cute but I wont object if there is smut !  
> A/B/O dynamics or anything really   
> So yeah   
> I would give my heart if somebody fill this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt on the wrestling kinkmeme seemed tailor made for the CWR verse! Set at an unspecified future date :)

“No Roman...there’s nothing wrong. No. Tommy’s fine...I told you, the babies are fine. I’m fine. I’m the size of a small planet and they’re being restless, but aside from that, all good. I’m just booooooored...when are you going to be home?”

Dean knew that he was being whiny but he was past the point of caring. He felt huge and uncomfortable and wanted...needed his alpha to come fuss over him. After all twins ran on Roman’s side of the family, not his. His current whale-like state was all his mate’s fault.

He’d had a far easier time when he was at the same stage expecting Tommy, but with a toddler running round, and two on board he was feeling the strain. Which is why this afternoon was being spent resting up on the big comfy sofa in the family room, in the blanket nest he and Tommy had built after Grandma Amy had called around for lunch and to collect the dog for his grooming appointment.

“Come home Ro...Bean and Peanut miss their Daddy…”

“Dadda!”

Tommy’s ears pricked up and he looked round from his pile of puzzles on the floor.

“...you hear that, Alpha? Tommy misses you too...and you know I do. I need your magic hands...what’s that? You’re leaving now? Hurry home, babe...love you.”

Dean set his phone down beside him and glanced over at Tommy who was still looking up from his pile of toys.

“Dadda?”

“Daddy’s on his way home, sweetpea.”

A particularly strong kick had him wincing, causing Tommy’s little face to scrunch up in worry.

“Owie Papa?”

“Just the babies dancing, little man.”

He rubbed his hand over his bump, and watched smiling as Tommy pushed himself up on to his feet and with a very determined look on his face toddled over to the sofa.

“Papa! Up up!”

Dean leaned over from his pile of cushions and blankets, scooping his son from the floor. The toddler shuffled across the couch cushion on his knees until he was pressed up against his papa’s side, little hands looking even more little against the vastness of his belly.

“There, there.”

He pressed a tiny kiss to the bump.

“Aw better. Good babas. Be good for Papa.”

The soft pats of his hands did little to ease Dean’s discomfort, but the gentleness of the little boy’s gesture flooded him with warmth. His fears that Tommy wouldn’t adjust well to being a big brother just melted away at moments like this. He felt around for his phone to snap a quick photo of the sweet moment and sent it to his mom. 

Tommy rested his head against his papa’s chest, tiny hands patting the bump as he babbled away, telling the babies a story that Dean was just able to make out as Chicken Little, the boy’s current favourite tale. He rubbed his hand over the toddler’s back, revelling in the cosiness and tranquility of this moment as the little one’s voice grew quieter and he slipped into a snuggly doze.

They were still cuddled together in the nest like that when Roman appeared in the doorway, a massive grin spreading over his face at the domesticity of the scene in front of him, massively pregnant mate and son curled up together. He crossed the room on silent feet, and pressing a quick kiss to Dean’s lips, gathered up the drowsing little bundle that was his firstborn and carried him off to his bed to nap in comfort.

Coming back into the room, Roman shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his shoes, pulling off his tie and undoing his top buttons as he approached the nest. Carefully, he slipped in behind his mate, legs caging him on either side, his broad chest immediately taking Dean’s weight as he slumped gratefully against him.

Bristled lips nuzzled Dean’s neck as big warm hands crept around his sides to settle on his belly, the little ones starting to settle almost immediately at their Daddy's touch. Every sweeping motion of his hands was accompanied by a kiss to the sensitive spot where Dean’s jaw and neck met.

“You look stunning, babe. So big and round and beautiful.”

“I look like a hippo.”

“Nonsense. You’re gorgeous...glowing...I still have to pinch myself at how lucky I am. Perfect mate, wonderful son...I know that these two will be just as amazing.”

“What if we lucked out with Tommy? These two might be little terrors.”

“You’re kidding, right? Your looks, my personality...we make good babies, Deano.”

“Hmmmmm.”

Dean relaxed further into Roman’s chest as his alpha’s hands travelled lower, cradling the underside of his bump. One slipped lower still, coming to rest lightly on his cock.

“You know, if Tommy’s just gone down, we’ve probably got at least half an hour before he wakes up...I’ll bet I can make you feel real good in half an hour, babe.”

He nipped at Dean’s ear with his teeth before slowly slipping out from behind his omega and carefully laying him out on the couch. Slowly he hooked his fingers under the waistband of his mate’s pants, grasping the boxers he wore too and peeling both down Dean’s long legs, raining kisses on every new inch of skin that was uncovered.

Dean dug his hands into the mound of blankets that formed his nest, holding back a groan as Roman settled between his bare legs, laying a fresh trail of kisses, beard tickling as he made his way back towards the omega’s stiffening cock. Unable to see past the swell of his belly, Dean stretched out a hand, fingers twining with Roman when he grasped it, squeezing tightly when he swallowed his cock in one smooth motion.

Mindful of Tommy sleeping upstairs, Dean fought to keep quiet, his moans stifled by a cushion as Roman worked his magic, tongue swirling and teasing at his cock, mouth hot and wet. Dean felt his hole growing wet with slick at his mate’s ministrations, gasping as Roman easily slipped two fingers into his soaked channel, stroking his sweet spot with a practised touch.

Once Roman’s fingers were inside him, Dean’s orgasm came quickly, hips bucking as best they could, his release spilling down his mate’s willing throat. Roman swallowed it all down, lapping gently at Dean’s softening cock, sucking him clean before turning his attention to the slick glistening at the meeting of his thighs.

“Mmmm Romie...so glad you came home…you want me to...”

Dean’s voice was sated and heavy, drowsiness apparent as he allowed Roman to dress him again, curling up in his nest as best he could with his bump in the way.

Roman wrapped himself around his mate, breathing in their joined scent.

“No babe...this is all about you today. You deserve all the fuss.”

He closed his eyes, drowsing for a little while, waking what seemed like moments later when he heard the familiar yell.

“Papa! Dadda! I wake!”


End file.
